Metallic Mistress
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: A boy decides to do something nice for his Pokémon. His Pokémon decides to return the favor. M Human X F Aggron.


"Jude, what are you here for this time?" The store clerk said. I placed the stuff I wanted to buy on the counter and he gave me a weird look.

"Is this sword polish? You're not thinking of giving that overgrown Aggron of yours a massage, are you?" He asked. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"You're completely in love with her and you can't stop buying things for her. I can understand that and I'm completely OK with who or what you date, but a massage? Come on, dude. You'll need, like, a buffer or something." He stated.

"Well, Doreen's not all rocky like most Aggrons. She's soft around her body, but it gets harder during battle. It shouldn't be too hard to for me." I explained. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Just take your stuff and go. I just feel like you're getting yourself into more trouble than is necessary..." He said. I began to frown.

"More trouble? So apparently doing something nice for my Pokemon is trouble?" I asked in anger. He sighed.

"You know that's not what I meant. I mean in the long run. I've seen couples like you before, Jude. A boy and his Electivire, a man and his Pangoro, I've seen all kinds of those couples. I know what it all leads to, kid. I just don't want to see you get crushed in the end." He said.

"Crushed? Do you mean in, like, my heart? I've known her since she was a Lairon. We've been friends for so long that I doubt that she'd break my heart..." I said. He looked at me dumbfounded.

"That's, uh, not what I meant. You know what, take the stuff. It's free. Just tell her I said hello." He said while handing me my things. I exited the shop and headed back to the house. It didn't take long for me to get there, though. I opened the door to be greeted by a shocking sight. Doreen was lying on the floor, groaning out in pain. I quickly rushed to her side.

"Doreen! Are you ok!? Are you hurt!?" I asked in concern. She stared at me with a blank expression before quickly changing it to a goofy smile.

"It's nothing, Judy. I just tripped and fell on the floor. Nothing's broken, except maybe that chair I tried to sit on earlier..." She said. I sighed in relief.

"Thank Arceus you're alright. I would have been devastated if anything happened to you." I said. She smiled before getting up.

"So, what's in the plastic bag, Judy?" She said. It's weird. I always hated it when other guys called me that, but I absolutely love it when Doreen does. Maybe it's because I know she's not saying it to mock me...

"It's, um, sword polish..." I said nervously. She took notice of this and a wide smirk grew on her face.

"Oh no, sword polish? Does that mean you've a nice Aegislash to cheat on me with? I never knew you had a thing for ghost types, too..." She said mockingly. I blushed as red as a tomato berry.

"T-That's not t-true! I-I got it s-so I could..." I prepped myself for my next statement.

"I got it in thinking I could give you a massage..." I said. It was her turn to blush.

"Oh Judy, you're so nice to me. I've been feeling kind of sore lately, so a massage sounds wonderful! I'll be in your room when you're ready!" She said while walking to the hall. I gulped before following her. Once we entered the room, I made sure to close the door. She sat on my bed and pared the spot beside her. I got on said spot as she give me a look.

"You look nervous. Am I that intimidating?" She asked. I quickly shook my head in disagreement. She smiled before positioning her back to me. I applied some of the polish on my hand before rubbing it on her shoulders. She gave out a low hum as I kept going.

"Ah, you're fingers are like magic. Be sure to get my belly, too." She said. I nodded and directed my attention to her stomach. It felt rather soft, almost like skin. My hands sank into her body and I couldn't help but gasp. It felt wonderful, but I had be careful. I was sporting an erection and I hoped Doreen wouldn't notice. Luck wasn't on my side, however. She scooted back and her butt was pressed directly against the bulge in my pants.

"Hey, Judy..." She said in a long, drawn-out tone.

"Y-Yes?" She turned her head to look at me.

"If that is what I think it is then we're going to have to deal with it. You know that, right?" She said.

"W-Well, it's n-not..." I was cutoff by her scooting back even further, my bulge nestled in between her cheeks. I began to whine.

"Don't lie to me. Take off your pants, now." She said sternly. I gulped before unzipping my pants and getting them off. She turned to face me and her cheeks were a bright red.

"My power little Judy. You must be harder than a Graveler. Well, I'll lie back and let you take care of it" She purred before lying down, revealing a pair of moist lips to me. If I wasn't red a while ago, I was now. As she lied there in wait, I got on top of her. I removed my underwear and brought it to her entrance. I pushed into her, groaning as her walls were tightening already.

"Ahhh, you're a lot bigger than I ever imagined, Judy..." She said lustfully. Once I made it deep enough, I pulled back and quickly thrusted back in. I went at a moderate pace, Doreen moaning out in pleasure. I couldn't help but wince from her walls closing in on my length. Before I knew it, I felt liquid coating my cock. Her walls convulsed rapidly as she climaxed. I guess she can't last as long as I can, which is surprising since I'm a virgin. I kept on going as she moaned out louder from it. I tried to pull out, but her folds had a grip on me. I groaned loudly as I came, my cum coating her walls white. After a little while of catching our breath, I pulled my softening cock out of her.

Later that day...

I went to the store. The same one I always go to. Once I got what I needed, I headed for the counter.

"Alright, what you got this time?" He said. I placed the objects on the counter, receiving a wide-eyed look which turned into a cocky expression.

"Well, what do we have here? Condoms? Looks like someone's got the guts to finally be on top..." He said.

"S-Shut up..." I said.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that the massage went better than expected." He stated. I nodded my head.

"Welp, you're a man now. I'm proud of you..." He said. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get the hell out of my store and go to your Pokémon."


End file.
